wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Throne of the Tides
|boss= |type=Dungeon |level=80-81 |players=5 |bosses= }} Deep within the Abyssal Maw's fathomless expanses lies the '''Throne of the Tides'. From here, the great elemental lord has surveyed and protected his aquatic domain for ages. He now faces his greatest challenge as a force of serpentine naga and malefic faceless ones threaten to depose him, leaving his realm and its secrets for the plundering.Dungeon Journal entry "It seems preposterous to think that even the armies of the naga would challenge a demigod on his home plane - and, yet, they are winning. Instead of cowering before Neptulon, the naga have brought forth a gigantic ally to hobble the Tidehunter... one who holds the entire Throne of the Tides in its grasp. "If their siege isn't broken, Neptulon will fall - and the naga will rise in his place as the new lords of Azeroth's oceans." - Battle.net Guide '''Throne of the Tides' is a five-player dungeon in the Abyssal Maw complex located in Vashj'ir, introduced in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. The entrance can be found by swimming within the whirlpool at the Abyssal Breach within the Abyssal Depths of Vashj'ir. Quests * * * Denizens See individual subzones at bottom of page for mobs. Quest givers * * *Strange Fountain Bosses/Strategies For full strategies, see each boss's page. * (Throne of Neptulon) **Normal: Interrupt every Shock Blast. Move out of Geysers before they erupt. Move away from Fungal Spores before they land. CC one of the adds when they appear, kill the other, then kill the and the CC'd Witch. **Heroic: Avoid the Water Vortexes that Naz'jar sends out during the add phase. * **Normal: Move away to avoid being hit by Dark Fissure's impact. Stay out of Dark Fissure voids. Healer needs to pay attention to Squeeze target to keep them from getting killed. **Heroic: Drag Ulthok around the perimeter of the room after each Dark Fissure, since they expand, to give your group the most time before the Fissures occupy the entire room. Decursing the Curse of Fatigue (slows players) is more important since someone might end up in the middle of a large Dark Fissure. * **Normal: Interrupt Lava Bolt, remove Emberstrike from the tank. Move away from Earth Shards target spot, especially if you're the target. Move out of Magma Splash when he casts it, as it is a frontal cone ability. **Heroic: Same. * **Normal:After Erunak has been freed Ghur'sha will Enslave a party member. Concentrate on bringing this player down to 50% health. Ghur'sha will then set that person free. Stay out of the green gas. When Unrelenting Agony is used, break line of sight; tank is unavoidable damage, so be prepared to heal. can be used against Absorb Magic, as well as and . **Heroic:If a player is not freed from Enslavement by the end of the spell, the player dies immediately. * **Normal: ***Phase 1: Kill the adds as they spawn. Move to avoid the Unyielding Behemoth's Shadow Blast. ***Phase 2: Kill the Faceless Sappers. Avoid the inky voids that Ozumat casts. Tank should kite the Blight Beasts around in a circle until the phase ends. DPS should burn down the Sappers quickly, as they will kill Neptulon and reset the encounter otherwise; mark for kill order ***Phase 3: Kill off any remaining Blight Beasts and burn Ozumat down before the DOT kills everyone. Healer should use AE heals since all of Ozumat's damage is AE. Pets can melee Ozumat but will be out of player LOS when they do, preventing use of abilities like Kill Command. **Heroic: ***Phase 1 and 3: Same. ***Phase 2: Same. Be more careful about where the Blight Beasts go, since they have an aura that inflicts a stacking DOT on any who get near. Loot Achievements * * * * * Media Images Videos Notes *Once within the Abyssal Breach, players can speak to to be teleported out of the whirlpool. Patch changes * References External links ru:Трон Приливов Category:Throne of the Tides